The guest
by AbyssalQueen
Summary: Layton is about to make a decision that might cost him everything. Continuation of "The bad way". WARNING: Explicit sex. Legal!Luke x Layton; Clive.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of "The bad way" (.net/s/7152550/). This story has minor references to the previous fic, but can be read independently.**

**WARNING: Explicit maleXmale sex.**

* * *

><p>Dawn had come again, but no sign of it could be seen through the thick cloak of grey clouds. Rain pattered rhythmically against the windows, muffling the sounds of the waking city. The room was lazily drinking from the light outside, and the only sound that could be heard besides the raindrops was the relaxed breathing of his young lover.<p>

He looked at him in silence. The boy was sleeping facedown, like every morning. No matter in which position he went to sleep in, he always ended up the same way. He moved a lot in his dreams. His smooth brown hair seemed a nest, with tangles everywhere. But even then, his boy was beautiful.

That morning, though, not even that beauty made him smile. His mood was as dark as that day's sky. He knew he had to make a decision, and that there would be no turning back. Well, in fact, he had made a decision, but he hadn't told the boy yet. He knew he wouldn't like it, and didn't want to make him angry. He was such a child when he was annoyed...

He got up slowly, silently, trying not to wake him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sleepy voice said at his back. He felt a hand caressing his own, grabbing it gently, and turned around.

"It is very early, go back to sleep" he answered in a low voice, kissing the boy gently.

"If it's so early, come back to bed."

He wasn't planning to go back to sleep, but the sweet voice of his boy was enough to convince him. He snuggled up at his side, softly embracing him. He could feel the sweet smell of the boy's hair, the warmth of his skin, the softness of his hands as they ran up and down his back, slowly. His breath tickled him in the chest as he listened to the rain's lullaby.

In those long, calm moments, no words were needed. He felt complete, happy, at peace.

Without realising he fell asleep again, with Luke in his arms. He had forgotten the difficult situation ahead, the decision that might cost him those very moments.

Later that day, sooner than he would've wanted, he explained his decision to Luke. The boy just stared at him in silence from the other side of the kitchen table. Finally, he said:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have thought about it a long time, and I feel I must do it."

"But why?"

"Because I owe him."

"You owe him nothing, Professor. You'll be putting yourself in danger."

"You may be right. I might be putting you in danger as well, but..." he didn't know what else to say.

"And what about us?"

"I will only be six months. A year at most."

"So, let me see if I got it. You are going to bring home a madman who almost destroyed this city. You want me to act like our relationship doesn't exist. I'm not able to touch you outside these walls, and now I won't be able to do it here either. Is that it?"

He nodded.

"This... This is just crazy, Professor!" Luke said, almost shouting.

"I know this is going to be difficult for both of us, but... I also think this will be an opportunity for you."

"An opportunity? For what?"

"For you to, let's say, get away from me. Maybe, if we cannot live the way we have been living thus far, you will be more open to new people and..."

"And what? Find someone else? You... You are just so stupid sometimes! I don't want someone else! Even if this guy stayed here all his life, I wouldn't want someone else! I love you!"

"I know, but..."

"Why can't you understand it?"

_It is you who do not understand it. I will be an old man soon, and you? You will still be a bright young man. You do not know this yet, but the day will come when you will want to leave me, and I am sure that, if we continue like this much longer, you will not be able to do it. You will pity me, feel sorry for me, and stay by my side for those feelings, not for love. I do not want you to ruin your life for me, my boy. I would rather die alone._

The professor sighed. "I have made my mind. Clive will come".

"Alright. Fine, just bring the madman."

"Try to be nice to him. I have told you: they will release him, but they do not know if he will be able to adapt to society again. That is why I have agreed to have his custody for a while. He has no family, no friends... Only us."

"Only us, the ones who got him in jail. I don't think this will work."

"It will work. We will make it work".

_And I will give him back his life. A good life. The life that kid should have had._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was studying in his old room when he heard the main door open. That was it, the end of their small sanctuary. From that day forth, he would have to sleep alone again. No kisses, no hugs, no caresses, no lusty looks, no love. Back to square one, like six months before, when he had to endure living with the man he loved and not being able to touch him, to whisper in his ear how much he desired him, to simply say "I love you".

He was very angry, but he wouldn't let the professor see it. He was not a child and wouldn't throw a tantrum; he was an adult, as he had proven many times, and would be polite and kind with their new companion, regardless how much he despised him for destroying his happiness.

He closed his notebook sighting and went down to greet them. Clive only carried a couple of bags with him, and was staring at his surroundings, smiling.

"It's a beautiful house, Professor. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here. I hope I won't be a burden."

"Not at all, Clive" answered Layton. "Make yourself at home".

"Good evening" said Luke as he descended the stairs. He stood in front of Clive and held out his hand. "It's good to see you."

Clive smiled a sweet smile, shocked his hand and said. "Wow, Luke! You're much taller than before!"

"But not taller than you, it seems" he said, smiling back.

Clive was not only a little taller than him. His shoulders were a little broader, his hands a bit bigger, his arms much stronger... But his face had remained almost the same, except for small, dark bags under his eyes. _Sleep doesn't come easy at jail, eh, bastard?_

They had a lively dinner that evening. They talked about many different things, but not about Clive. The professor and Luke were both smart enough to avoid any uncomfortable questions about his years in jail. After eating, while drinking tea, Clive said:

"I'm sorry to come here as an intruder. It's very nice of you, Professor, to offer me your home after all I did to both of you..."

"Do not think about that. That is the past. You have paid for it long enough and we have forgiven you. Now, just enjoy this new life and try to make up for the lost years."

"I don't know how I'll be able to repay your kindness... But yes, you're right. I'll try to find a job as soon as possible, and see if the officers let me live on my own soon."

"We'll help you as much as we can" said Luke. _Yeah, just find a hole to live in and leave us alone._ "Come with me now, I'll show you your room."

They silently climbed up the stairs and went to the long unused guest room. Clive went inside and left the bags containing what little he owned in the bed.

"I hope you like it. If you need anything, my room is just in front of yours, ok?" he said, turning away to go.

"You have a secret" he heard Clive whisper. He turned again to face him. "Yes. You have a secret, and you don't want me here."

Luke just stood there, frozen. He had been as nice with him as the professor, how could he possibly know...?

"Hah, you don't deny it. That's proof enough" Clive said, smirking. "You're a bad liar. You can pretend all you like, but I see right through you. Your eyes tell me all you want to hide. You despise me, you want me gone. Why, I wonder? Do I frighten you?"

"D-Don't be stupid! Of course I'm not afraid of you!" he said, unable to conceal the anger in his voice. His mocking smile was getting him on his nerves.

"Yes, it's not fear. You are too young and reckless to be scared. Well, don't worry. I was just curious. I'll leave you to your little secrets."

Luke went straight to his room, walking as fast as he could. He suddenly felt tired, defeated and worried. Clive deduced he was hiding something in just a few hours. What could he possibly deduce in a few days? And in a few weeks? That was bad. Very bad.

The professor and Luke had kept their love in secret for many reasons: they both were men, the age difference, teacher and student in the same college... If people knew, they might start rumours that could end with the professor's reputation. "Professor Layton helps Luke to get good grades; he has a lot of friends in college". "Maybe they have been together for a long time, even when Luke was a kid". "Could the professor have forced Luke when he was young?"... People liked this kind of stories even if they weren't true, that's why the professor and Luke agreed to be very careful and keep their relationship hidden.

But now Clive was there, and he knew that Luke had a secret. What if he found out? Even if Luke didn't sleep with his professor anymore, he had learned that night that his eyes didn't lie. He would still look to his professor with hunger and lust in his eyes. And Clive would see. And Clive would know. And Clive... what would he do?

Luke fell in a troubled sleep. He dreamed he was in bed with his professor, making love, and Clive was in the doorstep, watching with his smirk. Between moans, Luke tried to stop his lover and tell him that the other man was there, watching, watching, watching... but Layton was oblivious. He kept thrusting with strength, kissing him sweetly in the neck, but Luke couldn't avert his eyes from Clive.

"I know now" he said, smiling sweetly.

"No! Don't tell anyone! Please!" Luke shouted at him, red-faced, with Layton on top of him, inside him.

Clive walked slowly towards them, and his silhouette blurred as he came closer.

Tears were in Luke's eyes when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has Luke always been like this?" Clive asked Layton.

"Well..." the professor didn't want to tell him the truth, but he didn't want lie either.

"Don't worry, Professor. I understand that my presence here might disturb him..." he said in a low, sad voice.

It had been three weeks since Clive installed himself in Layton's house. From that day, Luke hardly ever was at home. He spent the whole day at college, and after his classes, he stayed in the library until it closed. When he got home, he grabbed the first thing he saw from the fridge and closed himself up in his room. To study, he said. On weekends, he left in the morning and returned almost the next morning, drunk. When asked, he said he just hanged out with his friends.

Clive suspected that the boy was just running away from him the best he could, but he wanted to make certain.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't be here."

"No, it is not your fault. It is mine" answered Layton, casting down his eyes.

"Why do you say that, Professor?" _Lie. Lie to me, and I will find the truth._

"Because... I decided to bring you here without even asking his opinion. I think he is disappointed with me and does not want to see me."

_He is sincere. He really thinks that's the reason behind Luke's attitude. But there's more..._

They heard the main door open. Luke was home.

The boy went directly to the kitchen to get something to eat before going to his room. There, he found the other two men having dinner.

"Hello" he said, opening the fridge.

"Luke, why don't you have dinner with us? I have good news" Clive said, all smiles and good mood.

"Mmm... No, I have to study..."

"You've studied enough for today. C'mon, sit and relax!"

"Ok, but only a little while" he said, sitting and serving himself his supper.

_It's true. He doesn't look at Layton. Could the professor be right? Is he only mad at him? No... The secret. This has something to do with the secret... But the pieces don't fit. Why?_

"You seem so eager to know the good news that I won't make you wait any longer" Clive said with a smile.

Luke gave him a look that said "What the fuck are you saying, asshole?", but instead, he answered:

"Well, will you tell me?"

"I've found a job! I'll work as a delivery boy starting tomorrow. I know it's not the best job ever, but well, at least is a start!"

"Cool, good for you!" answered Luke with a fake smile.

"Let's have a cup of tea to celebrate! Well, doing the same as every night is not much of a celebration, right, Professor?" he said, standing up and putting a hand on Layton's shoulder.

Rage flashed in Luke's eyes for the smallest part of a second. If looks could kill, Clive would have died twenty times at least. He smiled, though. The pieces were starting to fall into place, thanks to the boy's eyes.

They drank tea and chatted like nothing happened: Luke, struggling to keep his mask on and being nice; Clive, watching amused the efforts of the boy; and Layton, unaware of it all. Later that night, Clive was feeling lucky and knocked on Luke's door.

"What do you want?" bluntly asked the boy.

"Don't look at me like that. You said that I could come if I needed anything, remember?"

Without waiting for an invitation, as he knew he was likely to get none, he entered in Luke's room. The desk was full of books and notebooks. At least, that part was true; he had been studying.

"So, you're jealous, huh? That's funny." Clive said, smirking and facing Luke.

"That's not true."

"Of course it is. I've seen the look in your eyes when I touched the professor. You would've flayed me, don't deny it." Luke did not deny it, so he went on. "I think I know your secret."

Luke was tenser than before. He remained in silence, fearing that any words he might say could worsen the situation.

"This is my deduction: you've been eluding me since I came here because you don't want anyone to know your secret. Let me see if I got this right: you were holding your secret dear, and the professor told you that I was coming. You got angry, didn't you? You would have to share the spotlight with someone else. You wouldn't have your professor all for yourself, right? Yes, don't look at me like that, I know you like him. You've been avoiding him too... because I told you your eyes would betray you. And they did."

After that, only silence followed. Clive had a satisfied smile on his face, and Luke was just there, standing, listening, almost holding his breath. Seeing that the boy would not say anything, he continued.

"Well, I know your secret now. You are in love with the professor."

"My... secret..." Luke saw the chance. "Yes. Yeah, that's right, so what? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, nothing, really. It was funnier discovering it than actually knowing it. It's not really a surprise; you already adored Layton when you were a little boy. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. Not even him. That's something you should do, not me" Clive answered, looking at his eyes.

Luke did his best trying not to laugh at his face. Clive was convinced that THAT was his secret! He even thought that Layton didn't know he loved him! That was just so hilarious that he couldn't believe it. But he had to control himself; this was his chance put an end to this story.

"Y-Yeah. I'll tell him. Someday. Well, was that all? Are you happy now? In three weeks you have found out a secret I've been hiding from the professor for years. Be proud of yourself, Clive, congratulations. Now, please, leave me alone."

Clive bowed his head a little and went to his own room. He threw himself to his bed, to think about what had just happened. Luke's eyes had told him that his deduction was wrong. After explaining it all, he saw how Luke's body relaxed, how his eyes smiled happily while his face tried to look worried. Luke had tried to play him, to make him think that he had discovered his secret. But... what secret could it be, if admitting to be in love with Layton was better than telling truth?

No matter how many times he thought about it, he didn't find the answer.

And, the more he thought about it, the more curious he was.


	4. Chapter 4

"We will be on strike tomorrow, so there will be no class and all the services of the university will remain closed".

And with that, the teacher went out of the classroom. Luke had heard rumours about a strike, but he hoped they weren't true. It seemed that some teachers were going to be fired due to budget cuts, and the atmosphere was very tense.

He didn't want to be home all day with nothing to do but study, so he thought about making plans with some friends, to go somewhere, anywhere... but he didn't say anything. He knew that all of them had girlfriends, and they would probably spend that unexpected free day with them.

After a few hours in the library, he got home crestfallen. There, he found professor Layton sitting in the kitchen table, reading.

"Hi..."

"Hello, Luke. Have they told you about tomorrow's strike?"

"Yeah..." a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Where's Clive?"

"He must be sleeping already. He said he was very tired from work and went directly to his room."

Luke's voice was almost a whisper.

"Tomorrow... will you support the strike?"

"Yes. I believe there must be a way to..."

"So, we'll be... alone" interrupted Luke, looking to the kitchen doorway from time to time, making sure Clive wasn't listening.

"I will go to the university in the morning to talk to the chancellor. But in the afternoon... yes, I will be here."

Luke's smile lit up the whole place. It had been so many weeks since Layton had seen it, he was mesmerized. He had almost forgotten how handsome his boy was when he smiled.

Luke couldn't restrain himself. In the blink of an eye, he was passionately kissing his dear professor. But in a few seconds that kiss was over, ending as unexpectedly as it had begun.

"Cool" said Luke, walking out of the kitchen.

No more words were necessary; they both were thinking the same. After so many weeks, they would finally be alone. Layton felt the colour rising to his cheeks and smiled, although he felt bad about it. One part of his mind told him this wasn't good, that the best for Luke would be to meet somebody else... but, on the other hand, he was happy. He was glad that Luke still wanted to be with him. Those two beasts had been fighting inside of him since the day he accepted Luke's feelings, and a new form of love woke within him. And the fighting never seemed to come to an end.

In his dim lighted room, Luke was ecstatic. He sat down on his bed, then was up again, walking around, grabbing his notes, throwing them at the desk again... The impatience made him feel like a caged animal. In his mind, he could only picture his professor, everything he wanted to do to Layton, everything he wanted Layton to do to him, his lips, his hair, his chest, his arms...

Luke didn't know how he had been able to stay away from him during those weeks. Only the thought of being together again had lit up a sparkle in the burn out ashes. Now, the flame was alive once more, bright and warm.

It was well past midnight when sleep took him. In his dreams there was only room for his professor, like almost every time he dreamt. When he woke up next morning, he found himself alone in the house. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely nervous, a similar feeling he had during the first times Layton (willingly) made love with him. He smiled then, under the shower, remembering their very first time: so aggressive, so hard, so painful... for Layton. He wasn't proud of it, but he couldn't avoid enjoying the memory.

Early that afternoon, Luke heard the main door open and close. He was in Layton's room, lying in his bed, waiting. When he heard the noise, he went to the top of the stairs and said:

"Hi?"

"Hello" answered a voice from the kitchen.

It was him. Professor Layton was home.

"Umm... I'm upstairs..."

Layton didn't answer or, if he did, Luke didn't hear him. He decided to go to the kitchen and there he was, preparing tea. Luke was starting to grow impatient.

"Don't you have anything better to do this afternoon?" he said, trying to sound playful instead of annoyed.

"Luke... I think this is not a good idea" Layton answered, turning to face him.

Luke froze on the spot. After a few seconds that seemed an eternity, he managed to say:

"W-What...?"

"Do you remember what I told you before Clive came? That this was your chance to grow apart from me? If we... go on with this... What I mean is..."

Layton didn't know how to explain himself. It felt awkward, as this didn't happen very often, so he kept averting his eyes from his boy, as if looking for the words he needed in the kitchen. Finally, the right words came to his head:

"Luke, I want you to enjoy a normal life. With a boy or a girl, I do not care, but with someone closer to your age. I am way too old for you, I should not have agreed to this in the first place, this is my fault, you..."

Luke didn't allow him to finish. He threw himself at Layton and kissed him furiously, angrily, embracing him with all his strength while caressing his hair, letting his old hat fall to the floor. When their lips parted to get air, Layton tried to separate himself from the boy, saying:

"Luke..."

"Shut up and fuck me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuck conscience, fuck age, fuck everything, fuck the boy_.

They rushed up the stairs, almost stumbling with each other as they crossed the hallway, kissing all the way towards Layton's bed. Their shirts were the firsts victims of their lust, ending up creased in the ground, unwanted, unneeded.

Luke felt the cool blankets in his back as the professor kissed his chest, his stomach, not even stopping to breathe. In his mind there was no room for anything else but the beautiful scene he was witnessing: a passion-blinded Layton, all control lost, showing a part of him that few people had seen. Soon, Luke's trousers became a nuisance, so he hastily helped the professor get rid of them.

_Fuck everything, I don't care anymore. Why am I always the one left alone? Why must I be the one sacrificed? Why do I always allow happiness to get away from my hands? Why can't I enjoy the present, instead of worrying about the future? What's wrong with me?_

All these thoughts ran in Layton's mind as he threw away Luke's pants and underwear. There he was, naked, young, beautiful, waiting, wanting... wanting him. His legs apart, expectant. His eyes looking directly into his, hidden in a thin mist of lust and eagerness. His mouth, halfway open, catching his breath, asking for more kisses.

Very slowly, Layton leaned over Luke's manhood and placed soft kisses here and there. He heard the boy sighting, grateful for the pleasure he was receiving. Then, he started licking gently, from bottom to top, then down again, bit by bit, terribly slowly. Luke was moaning quietly, and started to move his hips rhythmically. That meant he wanted more, that that pace was killing him. Layton smiled, still licking his boy while caressing his legs and waist.

"Professor... please..." muttered Luke in low voice, as if fearing the other man would listen to him.

Layton just loved how the boy begged so sweetly. He quite understood what Luke wanted, so he introduced the whole member in his mouth and started sucking, keeping the same slow pace as before. Layton felt a chill run down the young man's body. As he sucked, up and down, slow, so slow, he noticed how Luke's breathing became more and more irregular. Then, he decided to change and suck faster and stronger than before.

"Aaahh... ahhh..."

Luke couldn't muffle his moans anymore, but it was not only because of the pleasure: watching how Layton sucked him, with his concentrated expression, turned him so on he thought he would come any second. But he didn't want to, he wanted to last as long as possible. He caressed Layton's face, gently pushing him upwards. His professor understood that signal as well and moved away, but kept stroking Luke with his hand as he sat on his knees.

"Professor... I think you're not... comfortable... with those trousers... anymore..." said Luke, examining Layton's obvious erection.

"You are right" he answered, smiling.

"Let me... help you."

Luke got to his knees and started unzipping his professor's pants while kissing him. He threw the trousers to some dark corner of the room, and kept kissing Layton in the neck, the chest, the stomach... until he got to his member. Without a second thought, he put the whole length in his mouth and sucked with hunger. The professor's hands went down to his head and helped it move at a regular pace. Soon, too soon, Luke felt Layton reaching his limit, so he stopped abruptly; he didn't want this to end so quickly. After a few seconds of stillness, they started kissing and caressing again.

Layton found himself on top of Luke, moving to make their members rub together. The feeling was incredible, no other sensation could ever compare to it. Luke's smooth and pale skin, his wet mouth always welcoming, his deep eyes asking for more, his pulsating member against his own...

The professor introduced two fingers in his apprentice mouth and whispered:

"Suck them."

Luke laughed and obeyed, Layton was glad to see. That brought back memories to both of them... While Luke lustily played with his fingers, Layton smiled remembering how hard he had been with his boy that day...

A few moments later, he started widening Luke's entrance. First one finger, slowly, gently; then two fingers, the scissoring movement... He had learnt quite a lot about sex between men in a relatively short time. Meanwhile, he never stopped kissing and biting softly Luke's neck. He knew those things turned the boy on; his moans were there to testify it.

"Professor... I'm ready..." said Luke with his eyes closed, feeling three fingers inside of him.

Layton positioned himself and penetrated his apprentice, slowly and easily, his member still wet from the previous blowjob. When all his length was inside the boy, they went out of breath for a moment. It just felt so good...

Luke was overjoyed. He didn't care anymore if he was the active or the passive part in sex, with Layton it was awesome anyway. He felt the pulsating member in him, fighting not to come yet... And then, it started to slowly move out, but when it seemed it would go away, it came in again, a little faster and stronger... And then again, and again, and again, reaching that sweet spot hidden inside of him.

A few minutes later, Luke almost couldn't hear Layton's heavy breathing over his own moans. But before surrendering to pleasure and let it overcome him, he wanted to see his professor, so he opened his eyes again. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten the lovely expression in Layton's face while fucking, half ecstatic, half concentrated. His body was sweaty by then, all his muscles tense... He was so handsome...

In that moment, Layton opened his eyes too, and saw that his boy was looking at him. Without stopping his now strong movements, he asked:

"Do you... like it?"

"Aah... Yeah..." said Luke, starting to stroke his hard member.

They kept watching each other, but that was more than Luke could handle. The pleasure inside him, the pleasure outside him, the eyes of the man he adored fixed on him...

"Ahhh... Professor... Aah... I'm... I'm... AAAAAAHH!"

With a scream that could've woken the dead, Luke finally came. After some movements more, Layton also came with a quieter grunt. Exhausted, he let himself fall by Luke's side.

They were breathless, unmoving, satisfied. A few moments later, or a few hours maybe, when their heartbeats started to slow down, Layton started caressing Luke's face, their eyes closed, resting. Later, after cleaning themselves, they spent a while under the blankets, tangled in an embrace, Luke's head hidden in Layton's chest. They were very sleepy by then.

"We cannot sleep like this... Luke..."

"Shhh..."

"Luke, I do not know what time is it. Clive could come back any..."

"Shhh..."

Layton decided to wait a little longer. He was starting to worry, though, so he checked the alarm clock in his night table. Good, it would still be one hour until Clive got back. He made himself comfortable again, smelling Luke's hair, kissing it from time to time.

The soft and calmed breathing of the boy told him that he had fallen asleep. Layton didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, so he woke him up after fifteen minutes.

"Luke... Luke, my boy... Wake up..."

"Mmm..." answered Luke, pressing his face harder against his chest.

Layton saw there was no other way, so he separated himself from the young man and got up.

"Mmm?"

"I am going to tidy up this mess. Go and take a shower before Clive comes back, please."

"Ok..."

Luke knew that the little paradise would be dead and gone in the moment he stepped out of the room so, before doing as he was told, he walked towards Layton, embraced him by the waist and placed a sweet kiss in his lips. To both of them, that last kiss tasted like a goodbye.

The boy took a shower, still a bit groggy from his little nap, and then went to the kitchen to eat something. He found Layton's hat there, on the floor, forgotten. He picked it up and left it in the coat rack near the main door. When he was going back to his own room, he heard the sound of the water running in the shower. He stopped a moment in front of the bathroom's door, thinking how sweet it would be to go in and have sex again under the falling water. He sighted, resigned, and went to his room.

He found Clive there.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke didn't move. He couldn't move, he no longer knew how to move. He just kept staring at Clive, sitting in his bed, surrounded by the weak light of the lamp in the desk.

"So, you're Layton's little bitch, huh?"

"W-What...?" mumbled Luke, too stunned to make a complete sentence.

"What am I doing here? Nothing, I was just enjoying myself with your moans. You sound pretty much like a girl, did you know that? 'Ahh... Professah... yeah...'"

Clive laughed out loud, amused by the impersonation he just made. Luke felt the anger rise to his face, and clenched his hands, trembling. He wanted to remain calm, though; there might still be a way out of this.

"When did you get home?" he asked, trying to sound confident.

"I had to deliver some things to your college, but as you know they're on strike and my boss sent me home earlier. I found Layton's had in the kitchen, and heard noises upstairs... Basically, I got here around the time when you were sucking the professor's cock. You guys left the door open..."

Luke tightened his lips. Didn't they close the door? He didn't remember... How could they make such a mistake?... The thoughts were running through his head, chaotic... He wanted to think of a way to get out of that mess, but nothing came to his mind. Seconds passed and Luke didn't find anything to say.

"So that was your secret. You like to be fucked in the ass."

"That's not true!" Luke answered automatically, realizing too late that that was the most stupid thing to say in that moment.

"Well, let's put it this way then: you like Layton to fuck you in the ass. Does it sound better?" he asked, showing his most innocent and charming smile. "Hmm, but I don't understand. Why do you hide like this? It's not something to be ashamed of, is it?"

Luke saw a thin light of hope then. There was no use to try and hide it anymore, so he decided to trust in Clive's kindness, hoping that he still had some. He took a deep breath and said:

"Em... we don't want anyone to know about this. I'm his apprentice, and I study in the same college where he works... th-this could... Well, people might start rumours and stuff, and could ruin the professor's reputation, so..."

"Huh? What could possibly ruin Layton's reputation? A video of him fucking his eighteen-year-old apprentice, perhaps?" Clive said, taking out a smartphone of his jacket's inner pocket.

Luke was in a shock. Not only Clive knew their secret... He could let the whole world know if he wanted to... He had Layton's life in his hand: an upload, and the man he loved would lose his job, his friends, his good name... He would me mocked and despised by all those who now looked up to him. And Clive knew that too.

Luke was terrified. He didn't know what to do, he felt useless, he... pleaded:

"Clive, please, don't... Please..." Luke felt hot tears in his eyes, and fought to keep them at bay.

"Oooh, poor little boy... But why should I care what happens to both of you? You two got me in jail, remember?" he said as if he was talking to a child.

"I... I... Please, don't..."

"Come here, Luke" he said, standing up.

The boy obeyed, his eyes downcast, burning. When they were face to face, a new order:

"Get on your knees."

_He'll make me beg, the bastard... But what can I do? If he gets mad, he'll upload that video and... and... Shit... Shit, shit, shit! Why is this happening? Why can't we live like...?_

His train of thoughts stopped abruptly when he realized that Clive was unzipping his trousers. Luke was on his knees, right in front of him. Then, he realized that begging would have been much better.

"You seemed pretty talented... And I won't lie to you, I was hot like hell listening you two fuck. Do me this kindness, will you? Ah, and do it nicely if you want me to keep your secret, ok?"

The tears started to roll down Luke's face as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Clive introduced his whole member at once, causing him to retch. He tried to control himself, breathing calmly, and started to suck. In no time, Clive was hard in his mouth:

"You're very good indeed..."

Luke just wanted to end with this as fast as possible. He sucked fast, trying to cover all the length, playing with his tongue in what little space was left... until he heard footsteps coming from the corridor. During his conversation with Clive, Layton had finished his shower and now was upstairs, getting closer.

Luke tried to get away from the other man, to act casual in case Layton entered the room, but Clive grabbed his head with his hands:

"Oh, no, you're not going to leave me halfway. C'mon, don't look at me with those puppy eyes, you'll make me feel bad about this."

Luke heard the footsteps coming closer, although Clive's hands were in his ears, holding his head and moving it as he wished. The footsteps stopped outside his door... and then walked away towards Layton's study. Luke was so tense that there was nothing he could do to stop the tears, while he still sucked Clive's member, retching from time to time.

Finally, Clive came in his mouth with a quiet moan and freed Luke's head. The boy did his best not to swallow anything, but he felt so sick and disgusted that he ran out of his room and closed himself in the closest bathroom, where he vomited as silently as he could.

He took his time cleaning his face and mouth with trembling hands, his breathing still accelerated. He felt so lost, wounded and humiliated... He wished that to be the end of it, but he didn't want to delude himself. He knew he was Clive's new toy, and that he needed to play along if he wanted to protect his professor Layton.

After a while, when he finally found the courage to get out of the bathroom and go back to his room, Clive was no longer there.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months had passed since Clive's arrival, and two since Luke's hell began. Layton knew that something was wrong with his boy, but he could have never imagined what he was going through. He tried to ask him, talk to him, but nothing came out of Luke's lips. He had become another person: taciturn, silent, reserved... He didn't even smile anymore.

Luke had raised a wall around him, a wall where no one could get into... only Clive. He didn't know how to escape from his tormentor, so he decided to live with it the best he could... but the constant fear of getting home, the humiliation and the pain that could strike him anytime, the concern for his professor... All those things had changed him to what he was now: a hollow shell, a body without will of its own, a scared child awaiting an undeserved punishment.

"You're not making any effort lately" said Clive, sitting in the bed.

Luke kept sucking listlessly on his knees, his eyes closed. He couldn't see the other man's bored expression. Suddenly, Clive moved away Luke's head and slapped him with anger. Then, he grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled him closer to his face.

"I'm very disappointed, Luke."

Luke stared at him, apathetic. He had been obeying his orders without complain, though he knew that sex wasn't the only thing Clive wanted: he wanted his fear, his pain, his tears... he wanted the superiority feeling he got the first time, and his now docile victim wasn't giving it to him. The boy kept silent.

"Is this how you care about Layton? If you don't please me, I swear to God that I'll upload the damned video" and there it was, the spark of anguish in the boy's eyes. Clive pushed him violently to the ground, his hand still grabbing his hair. He noticed Luke's breathing getting heavier. "Good boy. Now, what can we do to make this funnier?... Hmmm, ok, I got it. Undress."

Luke obeyed quietly. It was the first time that Clive asked him to get naked, and the boy was starting to be afraid again. Maybe he got bored of blowjobs, and now wanted to do it all the way... Luke felt tense; he didn't know if he could endure that...

When he was completely naked, Clive looked at him a little while, smiling. Those eyes checking him made him feel very uncomfortable, but he did his best to hide it.

"You still have some bruises. They don't seem to heal, eh?"

"No. They do heal, but I always get new ones."

"Tell me, how did you get hurt? How did you get that bruise in your stomach?"

"You threw me to the floor and kicked me."

"And those ones in your shoulders? Tell me the details."

"You said you wanted to try something different. After you kicked me, you put your knees in my shoulders with all your weight so I couldn't move, then you grabbed my wrists with one hand. You... wanked me with your other hand, and... and made me give you a blowjob."

Clive had a smile on his face by then. He enjoyed mortifying the kid. Luke's expression had changed while he talked: at first it was indifferent, but soon became sad, troubled and hurt. He liked that, and he also took pleasure in the boy's efforts for hiding it, to look strong while he was broken inside.

"Well, today it'll be different too" Clive said, sitting in the bed again. "C'mon, start wanking."

"W-What...?"

"You heard me, wank yourself, I want to see you."

Luke didn't move at first. There he was, standing naked in front of his torturer, helpless. _Do it. Do it. Do it for the professor._ He closed his eyes with embarrassment and slowly started caressing himself.

"No, not like that. Open your eyes, look at me."

Clenching his teeth, the boy did as he was told. He observed how Clive enjoyed the show, his member getting bigger, unlike his. What he felt in those moments couldn't be more opposite of pleasure. No matter how softly o hardly, how fast or slow he touched, he couldn't get an erection. He felt so ashamed and so weak he only wanted to cry, but he swore to himself he wouldn't let Clive see anymore tears from him.

"Come here now, continue what you were doing before. And please, make an effort this time, ok?" Luke meekly got to his knees again and started to suck the other man's member. "By the way, I won't let you go until you come too, so keep wanking and looking at me. Yes, exactly, that's how I like it..."

Luke fought back the tears of rage, killed what little pride he had left and tried to imagine his professor in Clive's place. It was difficult with his eyes open, but after a while he felt his member hard. Like always, Clive came in his mouth, finally satisfied, and Luke released himself shortly after him.

The boy got away from Clive as soon as they were done and started dressing quickly, trying not swallow the liquid he still had in his mouth. The other man noticed, and said:

"Next time I'd like you to swallow it, so you'd better get used to it."

Luke didn't look at him and got straight to the bathroom, where he spitted, washed his mouth and took a shower. His mind was blank, some random thoughts crossing from time to time:

_I should be used to this... Why does he do this? Why? What can I do? I already tried to steal his phone, but it only made things worse... Should I tell the professor? I should be used to this... He'll be gone soon, there's no need to... Why am I still afraid? What could be worse than this? I should be used to this... I should be used to this... I should be used to this..._

What Luke didn't know is that one can't get used to fear.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do you like your new job?" asked Layton, serving some tea after dinner.

"Yes, it's much better than the last one!" Clive answered happily, reaching for his cup. "I'm a junior accountant, so I do the boring stuff the seniors don't want to do. I like it anyway; I've always been good with numbers, so it's pretty easy."

"I am glad for you. With your new salary, do you think you could live by yourself?"

"Yes, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I will send a favourable report to the police. In these almost four months you have worked very hard and had not caused any trouble. I believe you deserve the possibility to live your life as you want to."

"Thank you, Professor, but... do you think they'll accept it? I thought I had to stay with you six months, maybe more..."

"There is no harm in trying, right?" said Layton with a smile.

Later that night, Layton was working in his study, but could not concentrate. He wasn't sure the police would comply with his request of allowing Clive to live alone... Maybe he shouldn't have told him anything until he knew for sure, but it was too late now.

Also, his mind kept going back to Luke, or the stranger he had become. Layton was very worried about him, but the boy was too stubborn and hadn't told him what was wrong, no matter how many times he asked. He suspected that the boy avoided him the best he could; they hardly ever talked anymore, and when they did, Luke answered in monosyllables.

Layton tried to analyze everything he knew: Luke didn't like having Clive at home, that was obvious. The boy didn't agree with this in the first place, and it seemed that he hadn't gotten used to him. At some point, something happened to the boy, something that had drained all the joy from him and left him empty... And it was probably his fault: Layton had thought that if the boy wasn't able to be with him, he would soon be looking for some else, but he was wrong. Not only that; Luke seemed lonelier than before.

The professor sighed as he ordered his papers, convinced that he was the cause of Luke's misery. He only saw a way to give the boy back his happiness: that Clive moved away. With that in mind, he opened his laptop and started writing the report.

Meanwhile, Clive was in his bed staring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. If he was lucky, he'd be out of there in a few more days. He really wanted to start a new life, for real, away from everything that reminded him of his past, which included Layton and Luke. On the other hand, he would miss his little hobby... He enjoyed the feeling of absolute power he had when he played with Luke.

He smiled in the dark. Thinking about Luke woke the need in him again; he wanted to have fun. Clive got up and went into Luke's room without knocking. The boy gave a startled jump in his chair and turned to face him. He was such a good kid, always studying, getting the best grades in exams... Clive liked that, he liked intelligent people... but the boy was not as smart as he was. Luke was still very gullible and innocent; that was why it was so funny to play with him.

Clive closed the door, slowly got near him and started caressing the boy's hair.

"You study too much..."

He felt how Luke got tense, but his serious expression didn't change. Clive remained in silence, stroking the boy's head, thinking what he would do. Finally, he decided:

"Today I'm going to fuck you."

Luke stared at him, his eyes big with fear. He didn't expect that, it was so sudden, he didn't want to...

"No..." he heard himself whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I've been obeying you all this time, isn't it enough already? You had your fun, leave me alone already."

In the blink of an eye, Clive slapped Luke with all his strength, grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and threw the boy to the ground. When Luke tried to get up, he received a kick in the stomach that left him breathless. Clive turned the boy facedown and sat on his back.

"Well, that's new. I didn't think you'd disagree, considering that you like being fucked in the ass. But I don't care; I'll get what I want."

Luke tried to free himself, to make Clive fall, but it was no use. The other man was heavier and stronger than him, but he didn't give up. Seeing that the boy wasn't willing to collaborate, Clive grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the floor. Luke let out a sharp cry.

"Shut up, bitch!" Clive whispered angrily in Luke's ear. "We don't want Layton to know about this."

Luke tried to raise again, his head pounding, tears falling uncontrollably. He wouldn't go through that; he was sick of this, sick of all the pain, the fear, sick of his own weakness. He would put an end to all of this, he was an adult, he could...

"I see you don't care about Layton anymore. Alright then..." Clive said, getting up.

"Wait! I... I'll... I'll be good. Please, Clive, don't..." all his will crumbled with those few words.

"That's better" said Clive, smiling and sitting again in Luke's back. He removed the boy's shirt and caressed his back. "Never forget, Luke. Never forget that I have Layton's life in my hands. You have been a good boy all this time, and I have kept your secret, right? But be careful, if you disappoint me..." Clive licked Luke's back, from almost the bottom to the neck. "If you disappoint me, I'll destroy him."

"Why... Why...?" Luke sobs didn't let him finish the sentence. He felt Clive's hand trying to reach his zip, but in that position it was impossible.

"Get on all fours" Clive commanded, moving to his right, freeing the boy from his weight.

Luke submitted, shaking, tears falling to the floor in front of him. He didn't know what to do to stop them. Clive was very pleased with them, though. He got to his knees, right behind Luke, and started unzipping the boy's trousers. Now and then, he could hear Luke's small and quiet sobs, which turned him on. He had total control of the boy.

"It'll hurt you, but don't scream. Layton's in his study and he might hear you. Imagine his face if he found you fucking with someone else..."

Luke braced himself and got ready for the pain and humiliation that awaited him.


	9. Chapter 9

Layton listened quietly. He could have sworn that he heard a cry, but now there was only silence. He got up and opened the door of his study, but couldn't hear anything. Maybe he only imagined it... Anyhow, he slowly walked down the corridor. When he was in front of Luke's door, he heard a low voice:

"Wait! I... I'll... I'll be good. Please, Clive, don't..."

It was Luke's voice... He seemed very nervous, maybe crying. Layton got closer to the door and heard another voice. He couldn't make out every word:

"Never forget... Layton's life in my hands... good boy all this time... disappoint me... destroy him."

Layton was unmoving, almost afraid to breath. He didn't know what was happening at the other side of the door, but the pieces were quickly falling into place: Clive was threatening Luke for some reason, and the boy was obeying to protect him. That was the reason behind Luke's weird behaviour. Layton kept listening in silence; he wanted to find out all the truth, so he decided to wait before intervening. Then, he heard sobs:

"Why... Why...?"

Layton clenched his teeth.

"Get on all fours"

The professor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Clive was about to... Layton had his hand in the knob, ready to enter, when new words reached him:

"It'll hurt you, but don't scream... Imagine his face if he found you fucking with someone else..."

Layton violently opened the door. He found Luke in his hands and knees, shirtless, and Clive behind him, opening the boy's zip. Before he knew what he was doing, Layton was in front of Clive and kicked him full in the face with all his strength. The man let out a scream and fell in his back, his hands in his bloody mouth.

Layton was blind his rage: all he wanted in that moment was to beat the crap out of Clive, to kill him with his own hands, to make him suffer, to hear him scream in pain. Instead, he took a deep breath and helped Luke to get up. That's when he saw the numerous bruises in the boy's body. He turned to Clive, who was now sitting in the floor, looking at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said in a low, threatening voice.

"What? Don't you like sharing your bitch, Professor?"

Layton was stunned for a moment: Clive knew about them, though he couldn't guess how he had found out. But that didn't matter in that moment:

"Clive, I warn you, you are walking on thin ice. Be careful with your words, because they might well take you to jail again."

They stared at each other a few seconds, defiantly, fighting a silent battle. Luke had his shirt on again, and walked out of the room. Clive saw him, but he didn't care: his game was over anyway. He got up from the floor, the cut in his lips still bleeding and smiled:

"I know I've done some cruel things, Professor, but I have my reasons..."

Luke furiously strode back into the room with Clive's smartphone in his hand.

"Where is it?" he said, his body shaking with anger.

"Where's what?" answered Clive, innocent as an angel.

"WHERE'S THE DAMNED VIDEO?" shouted Luke.

Clive had a smirk on his face, and soon burst out laughing. He couldn't control himself, that was too funny, the best ending for his game he could have ever imagined.

In the middle of his laughter, Luke saw the truth. The video didn't exist, it had never existed. He had been fooled; he had endured all that torment and shame for nothing. Luke threw the phone against the wall with all his strength and it broke to pieces.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" Luke approached where Clive was. "You hear me? YOU'RE DEAD!"

When he was about to rip Clive's head off, he felt Layton holding his arms.

"Let go of me! LET GO! I'LL KILL HIM! HE... HE...!"

He tried to get away from Layton, but the other man was now holding him from the back. Luke soon noticed his rage melting away. In its place, he was filled with the most horrible shame he had ever felt. He couldn't stand Clive's mocking smile another second, he knew the tears were coming to his eyes again; he had to get out of that place.

When Luke stopped struggling, Layton finally freed him. The boy didn't look at him, he didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room as fast as he could and, in a few seconds, they heard the main door slamming.

The two men remained in silence for a while, facing each other. Clive had a satisfied expression in his face; Layton's face was plain sadness.

"What have you done?..."

"I just had fun. You know, that kid is crazy for you. He'd do anything for you, and I took advantage of that."

"You... You made him suffer. All this time..."

"Yes. Yes, I made the boy suffer, and you were too blind to see it. That's so not like you, Professor Layton" answered Clive with a scornful smile.

"Why?" he whispered after a few seconds. "What reason could there possibly be to hurt him so badly? What has he done to you?"

"Luke has never been my objective, Professor. He was just a tool" Clive paused and observed the look on Layton's face. "That's what I wanted. I can see sorrow, regret, weakness... and pain. I wanted you to feel all that, and I soon found out that Luke was the easiest and funniest way to achieve my goal."

"But... I opened my home's door for you; I did all I could to help you get back your life... Why...?"

"Don't dare to ask why, Professor" interrupted Clive with poison in his voice. "It's your fault, and yours alone, that I rotted in prison all these years. Do you think Luke had a hard time? If you knew what I've been through, you'd see that I've been quite merciful with him. And you thought that babysitting me a few months would make up for all that? Don't make me laugh."

"So... It was all because you hold a grudge against me?" concluded Layton, his eyes downcast.

"Yes, that was my reason, the only reason why Luke suffered. Are you happy now that you know it?" Layton didn't say anything, so he went on. "I think I understand how that head of yours works: you ruined my life, and you were well aware of it. So, to put your mind at ease, you let me stay here. Did you believe I would thank you? If so, you were mistaken. Basically, you allowed me to rape Luke right in front of your eyes so you wouldn't feel guilty for me."

The professor had his fists clenched with helplessness. He took a deep breath and said:

"Yes, you are right. I felt bad for you, that is why I agreed with having you here. I wanted to help you. But you are wrong in one point..."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I did not know what you were doing to Luke, I would have never imagined it, so you cannot say that I allowed this. Had I known you were capable of doing such a despicable thing, I would have killed you the very instant you got out of jail."

Clive was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that the professor really meant what he was saying: his cold, calmed tone; his eyes fixed in his... Layton's expression had changed: it didn't reflect sadness anymore; instead, Clive saw determination and pure hatred. He was seeing another person, one he didn't know... a terrifying man.

"I am going to go find Luke now. When we get home, you will not be here. All your things will be gone. There will be no single evidence that you ever put a foot in this house. You will not tell anyone what happened here during these months. You will also keep silent about me and Luke. You will disappear from our lives, forever."

Without waiting for a reply, the professor walked out of the room. Clive couldn't move until he heard the main door closing. He was shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke was seating in a bench of a park nearby. Though summer was coming, the cool breeze that blew that night made him feel cold, but he didn't care. He kept staring at nothing in front of him, listening to the distant sound of cars now and then, the rustle of leaves... His mind was completely void of thoughts.

He heard footsteps slowly getting closer, and saw a shadow approaching to his feet. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Can I sit?"

Luke didn't answer, didn't move, didn't look, didn't care. The professor sat to his left anyway, and said nothing for a while. As the minutes went by, the wind got a bit stronger and colder. Layton noticed that Luke had goose flesh, so he took off his coat and placed in Luke's shoulders.

"... Thanks" the boy said quietly, putting his arms inside the coat's sleeves.

Silence surrounded them again, falling like a heavy cape. Layton was at a loss: he didn't know how to handle such a difficult situation, he didn't know the right words to say, he didn't know what to do to make his boy feel better. For the first time in his life, he didn't know anything.

"Luke, I am sorry..." Layton whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing."

Layton understood that words were useless. Words would not heal his boy. But what else could he do?... Then, he knew: he took Luke's hand in his and squeezed it gently. In a few moments, Luke was fiercely holding his hand, and Layton felt it shaking. When he looked at the boy's face, he saw that he was fighting back his tears.

Layton embraced Luke with all his strength, and the boy hid his head in his professor's shoulder. He allowed himself to cry silently, failing to control the sobs that took him. He felt Layton's hand caressing his head and, after a while, when he was calmer, he broke the embrace.

"Shall we go home?" asked Layton.

"Not yet..."

But Luke knew that they couldn't stay there all night. He had to be strong and face what had happened. He took a deep breath and said:

"I guess you know... everything that happened..."

"No, I do not know... And I do not need to, if you prefer not to talk about this."

"No, I... I think it's better to... to let it out..."

Then, Luke explained him everything: how Clive realised that Luke was hiding a secret, how he found out their relationship, how Clive abused him threatening him with the non-existing video... He didn't go into detail, but Layton didn't need any more information: the way he found them that night gave him more than enough clues to imagine the hell the boy had been through. When Luke finished talking, only one question remained:

"Luke, why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I didn't want you to worry and... and... I was so ashamed that, I don't know, I guess I wanted to get out of that mess by myself... but it only got worse and worse, and in the end I was so lost that I... I didn't know what to do anymore..."

"Luke..." Layton couldn't conceal the sadness in his voice. "I feel terrible about this. You have been living in a nightmare, and I was not able to see what was going on... Please, forgive me... If I had listened to you that day..."

"What are you talking about?..."

"When I told you that I had decided to bring Clive home, you told me that I would be putting myself in danger, remember?" Luke nodded. "And I said that I might be putting you in danger as well... But deep down I did not believe it, I thought it would be easy... That I would be able fix that boy's life... I am so sorry, Luke..."

"It's not your fault..."

"I will not make the same mistake again. I will not make decisions that affect us both by myself. You are an adult, and I should listen to your opinion, don't you think?"

Luke smiled weakly.

"And we start tonight. Luke, listen carefully: tonight, I wrote a favourable report to the police. My intention was that Clive could move to another place and live by himself. But now it does not matter. Knowing what he has done, I believe we should report all this to the police."

"No" answered Luke coldly. "No, I don't want to explain this again to some officers. I don't want anyone to know about this, I just want to forget. Please, send that report you wrote."

"What...?"

"Yes, send it and allow him to be free. Maybe..." _Maybe someday I can find him in a dark alley and kill him with my own hands._ "Maybe he can have that new life you wanted for him if he lives away from us..."

"Luke, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Please, Professor..."

"As you wish... Well, let's go home."

Layton saw that the boy was still reluctant to go back, so he added:

"Clive will not be there, I promise you."

"Ok..."

They started to head back, walking in silence.


	11. Epilogue

When Clive left work the next day, he saw a police car parked just in front of his office. Two officers were there, waiting. He knew it would be useless to run, that he would get caught anyway, so he just smiled at the policeman that was approaching to meet him.

"Your name is Clive Dove, right?"

"Yes."

"Here" the policeman handed him a letter. "And sign this form as well."

"What's all this?"

"It's the permission."

"The permission?..."

"A certificate saying that you don't need a tutor anymore. We need your signature in the form, as a confirmation that we gave you the letter in person."

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, officer; I had a hard day and for a moment there I didn't know what you were talking about."

After that, the policemen got in the car and drove away. Clive opened the letter, amazed, and read it twice, thrice, making sure he understood everything. It was just as the officer had told him: he was allowed to live alone, on the condition that he never left the city. He couldn't believe it... After what had happened the previous night, he was sure that Layton and Luke would do anything to see him back in jail. But it was just the other way around: they set him completely free...

He tried to figure out the reason behind it. It wasn't logical, it made no sense at all... That wasn't something he would have expected from Layton... But finally, he decided that he didn't care. Those two were in the past now: he had had his revenge and was ready to move on with his life. As he walked towards the hotel, he started to think which part of the city would be a nice place to live.

As the weeks passed, almost everything came back to normal in Layton's house. Luke was slowly healing, though Layton suspected that that experience would leave scars in the boy's soul. They shared the same bed again, but Luke only snuggled under the blankets, in his professors' arms, and slept. Luke had always been ready for sex, but not anymore, and Layton wasn't surprised. In the boy's mind, sex now equalled suffering.

Soon, the final exams were come and gone. Despite everything Luke had been through, he did admirably, and Layton was proud of him. The young man hadn't let the pain overcome him; he strode forward with his head held high, and put all the misery behind... but Layton knew that Clive had killed a part of his boy during those months. Luke no longer was the cheerful, quick to laugh kid he had lived so many years with; he had become a quiet, reserved man who enjoyed the silence.

The professor hoped that Luke could get back his joyful self someday, but it was too early to know if that was even possible.

The first night of summer holidays, they were in the bed, naked, tangled in an embrace. The boy felt Layton's hand caressing his back, up and down, as he placed soft kisses in his head. Luke had noticed that his professor was being especially affectionate towards him after his ordeal, and he was really grateful for that. He knew that Layton was somewhat reluctant to show his feelings; that, in fact, he was always hiding behind a wall of courtesy.

"Thank you" Luke whispered, hugging him with strength.

"For what?"

"For... everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) ****I'm not a native English speaker, so any corrections about grammar, spelling or suggestions to improve this story are welcome.**

**2) I updated my profile with some uninteresting information about my fics.**


End file.
